Nightsong
by Mee Jung Lee
Summary: Sango was resurrected by her killer Naraku. Her blood now part demonic, she has to fight to keep it at bay. With this in the way she attempts to reunite with her friends. Complications arrive when Miroku, has found another...


Go to this Link to see the Banner for My Story

http/img5.picsplace.to/img5/4/bannerforstorie.JPG

**Nightsong**

**Chapter 1: Freedom**

Sango was sitting on the water's edge, gazing out across the expanses of gentle waves moving in sync with the calm breeze blowing through her hair. Her fingers traced patterns in the small pool of water that had gathered near her, and she sat there thinking vividly of a time of her changing.

(Flashback)

This had to be it, the final battle; two shards remained of the jewel, only two. One was in the possession of her friend, Kagome, the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo, and the other in the hands of pure evil. Naraku. The name was despicable and it made Sango's mouth fill with the bitter taste of hatred. Beside her, Miroku stood a reassuring hand on her shoulder; this couldn't be the end, could it? They stood powerless as they watched the onslaught of the battle, the turmoil, and the struggle. Sango turned to Miroku as a horrifying site crossed over their vision. Kagome and Inuyasha were dying.

_In an attempt to save them Sango jumped from her place of safety, tears sparkling in her eyes as her hiraikotsu cut through the poisonous gasses, freeing her vision from the clouds. She lifted both Kagome and Inuyasha with extreme difficulty; both had long passed out and were bleeding quite heavily. She was speeding away knowing they had to flee for now, otherwise, they all would perish. _

_As she reached the very peak of where she could drop the two off, she felt something grab her ankle. Looking back, one of Naraku's demonic roots had latched on tightly and was pulling her back to him. She quickly through off Kagome and Inuyasha and shouted to Miroku, "Take care of them damnit!" before she fell downwards into Naraku's grasp._

_The rest was very blurry, she felt herself being pierced by the razor sharp points of his appendages and felt blood spurt through her gritted teeth. The last vision she had seen before she had passed out was Miroku, reaching out towards her. But he didn't come; he hadn't come to save her…_

_Sango had awoken with a vague memory of betrayal. Her friends, she had died for them to save them. Naraku, not wanting her to die quite yet had summoned her life back to her body using his quite large fragment of the Shikon Jewel. The first moments of life once again had been utter pain, she could remember the feeling of rawness that had crossed into her throat as each cry of pain had erupted from her body. When she had returned, she was stripped of every weapon she had, but it wouldn't have mattered, she was stripped of her energy, she could barely move at that point. _

Naraku looked at her, grinning in his evil manner and cackling at her weakness. Sango had not wanted to live; she was surprised that she had even been able to pass over, considering her deep hatred for those who had left her. She hadn't wanted to die then, but she wanted to now.

She stood up wondering where her former friends were, she was stronger now, stronger than before, and nothing was going to stop her this time. A sweet song filled the area as she opened her mouth and sung softly to herself, a song of peace and happiness. Despite her rebirth a year before, she had regained most of her humanity, and she was lucky that her body had not deteriorated.

Although her hatred remained there, fueled by Naraku's demonic power, she was struggling to keep it back, she was determined to reunite with her friends and become whole once again; to become the one she was before her death. She had just broken away from Naraku's control, but the feeling was fleeting, if he wanted her back, she might succumb to the overpowering energy that he held over her. Walking along the path she wished that she had some sort of aid, she didn't have Inuyasha's sense of scent so she couldn't locate them this way, or Kagome's ability to sense jewel shards. Maybe she had been the weakest one of them all… Shaking that thought from her mind she continued onward. Only a day away from Naraku left her at a disadvantage, she was merely human, so he could chop her in half if he so pleased.

A rustle in the brush startled her and she turned, a small katana in hand, willing to attack if necessary. She had lost her hiraikotsu after the incident, Naraku obliterating it before her eyes, she now had to find her old friend Totosai so he could forge her a new one. Back to her attacker, she shook her head, how could she have gotten lost in thought during a fight, when she was being pursued so. Another rustle and she almost struck down what it was, before she realized, _what it was_! "Kirara," she cried, tears of joy dripping from her eyes. Collapsing to the ground she scooped up her old companion and friend that she had treasured so much. Kirara just mewled in response, snuggling deeper into Sango's embrace.

"Now I can find them Kirara, do you know where Inuyasha and company have gone," she asked, holding the little cat away from her so that she could look at her. Kirara must have been searching for her, she looked uncared for and much more wild, but she held such a soft look in her eyes, one that had always been reserved for her. Another soft mew passed from Kirara to Sango before the cat had transformed into her demonic form.

Sango mounted onto Kirara so pleased to feel her soft fur beneath her again. She buried her face in Kirara's mane and beckoned her up. The feeling of flying once again, free like a bird, made Sango's stomach flip and her to cry out in glee. It was heaven.

A short while later they landed, exhaustion taking over Sango's body. But even she could smell the faint scent of campfire and more importantly food. A familiar scent wafted over to where she was, it smelled like… it couldn't be. Those instant noodles that Inuyasha had loved so. She stood shakily as Kirara transformed back into her kitty form as Sango slowly walked through the brush. The sight that crossed her eyes made her cry as she felt herself fall forward. Kagome. Inuyasha. Shippou. And most importantly Miroku, were all there. They had seen her, their eyes widening. Strong arms caught her and held her close, she could smell incense on their clothes. They turned her over and her eyes gazed up towards Miroku. Her hand reached up and touched his face, softly. "Miroku…. Kagome… Inuyasha… Shippou," she said softly, looking up at the one she had held feelings for so long. She just couldn't believe that she was back. But then, a flicker of hatred crossed her features but then returned back to normal. She cringed at that feeling, now that she was back, she must keep those feelings held back, even if it killed her.

Miroku sat stunned, he couldn't believe that she had returned, they had thought that she had died saving them and that was all they had seen of her. They had mourned and so much pain had hung around them as they recovered from that traumatic even and now here she was. He saw her fall and he dove to catch her, holding her tightly against him but keeping his hands to himself. He had become somewhat tamer since her death; he knew that was what she had wanted. He, himself, wanted to let the tears fall from his eyes he was so relieved. He had loved her. But now… he had moved on and was currently with another. His feelings had blossomed for a young girl named Kazui; it was lucky for him that she was visiting a village purchasing him some more incense for them to share. He cringed, had he known, he would have never ever taken Kazui. This thought made his eyes water, "I'm so sorry Sango," he whispered, "I had thought that I had lost you," he said pulling her closer.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou had moved closer towards her, their eyes smiling and Kagome and Shippou's eyes were filled with sweet tears. They had thought they had lost her as well and they were at a total loss.

Sango began to speak again, "It may be dangerous for me to stay here with you guys, but I just needed to see you again," she said, looking more at Miroku than anyone. Kagome and Inuyasha passed a glance at each other; there was trouble coming. They could sense it. "When Naraku revived me for purposes I have no knowledge of… he infused some of his demonic power in me, so… I thought you had left me to die… so the hatred was only fueled. I am, trying with all my power to contain it…." She said, powerless to keep herself from panting with the effort. The hatred was clawing at her mind and ripping her body apart.

Miroku then spoke, "I was the only one left, and when I reached to you, I tried to pull you back to me with the kazaana. It didn't work… but it only intoxicated me to the point of almost no return. I'm so surprised that I actually lived, but the thought of losing you almost drove me to death," he said softly. He couldn't tell her right now, he just couldn't tell her about Kazui. It would be disastrous and she was in so much pain.

Sango's eyes watered, it helped keep the monster at bay. They hadn't abandoned her, they hadn't. She looked up at Miroku before closing her eyes, resting her exhausted body.

Inuyasha hissed at Miroku, "Well monk, now what are you going to do? What about Kazui," he asked, annoyed by Miroku's lack of honesty.

Kagome shot Inuyasha death stare but then turned to Miroku, "Well, what are you going to do?"

Miroku sighed, covering his face in his hands, "I would rather have Sango, but I cannot let go of Kazui, we have been to close to one another," he said, the implications in his voice were heavy. "She's bearing my child…"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him in horror, utter horror. They had all thought that Sango was dead, so this would have normally been a relief, but they knew that Miroku had loved her for the longest time and then to lose her he had picked a girl randomly. Shippou had long fallen asleep, the shock had been to great for him and the three continued to talk.

"I don't know what to do," he said, his voice heavy with despair. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other in confusion. What were they going to do? Was this going to shatter them apart once again? And what about Sango's "demon" that they had no knowledge of? Maybe it was safer to let her go…

"We can't desert her, that would be evil," Miroku said hastily. He quickly stood up with Sango in his arms and took her by the fire, ripping of part of his sleeves and dipping it in their water supply and dabbing Sango's feverish forehead. He then proceeded to take off his robes so that only his inner robe remained on him. Being without blankets, this was all he could do. Hopefully, Kazui would come back in another day, like she had planned.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged another glance at each other before coming over by Miroku, stunned by his loyalty to Sango and the tender care in which he applied to her. He didn't even touch her inappropriately like expected. They then hit the sack, Inuyasha going to sleep in a tree like usual and Kagome sleeping in her sleeping bag.

A/N ; This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction! So I hope you guys enjoy it… I'm still working on improving my writing skills so please comment if you can! Also if you want to email me directly my email is so please drop by a comment. Anyways, I'll put the next Chapter on soon. With each chapter, I will try and generate a banner for that specific chapter! Enjoy!


End file.
